


A Frosty Date

by PrincessSkylar



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prom, Shopping, it's a straight pairing this is a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSkylar/pseuds/PrincessSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma drags Scott to the mall with her. Meanwhile, their friends make bets on Scott's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frosty Date

“He’s not _gay_ ,” Jean insisted, challenging anyone to argue with her.

 

“He’s gay,” Logan cut in, joining the conversation for the first time.

 

“You would know,” Kurt muttered, smirking at Logan’s growl.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Logan demanded.

 

“We’ve all seen it,” Kitty interjected to Kurt’s defense. “You and Scott, in the halls. The way you slam him against the wall....”

 

Logan narrowed his eyes. “You mean the way I beat the shit out of him?”

 

Kitty shrugged. “We all have different ways of showing affection.”

 

“You have always been kind of a tough-love case,” Rogue chimed in.

 

“ _I’m_ not gay,” Logan insisted.

 

Jean placed a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, this is a safe place,” she said gently. She laughed when he shot her a glare.

 

“I’m not the one going clothes shopping with Emma Frost,” Logan pointed out, nudging the conversation back to the subject at hand.

 

“Would you go clothes shopping with Jean if she asked?” Rogue pressed, raising an eyebrow.

 

Logan narrowed his eyes. “If none of her girl friends would go,” he decided. “But I wouldn’t actively jump up to volunteer.”

 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Jean bubbled, “I still need to pick out my prom dress! Anyone want to come with?” The question was phrased to envelope the whole group, but Jean’s eyes were only on Logan.

 

When nobody replied, Logan sighed loudly and irritably. “Fine,” he grumbled. “Point made.” Jean grinned triumphantly, and Logan added, “Still think he’s gay.”

 

“He dated me,” Jean pointed out, “Not to disappoint you, but I’m a girl.”

 

“He was pretty broken up when you left,” Kitty muttered.

 

“Broken enough to give up on girls completely?” Rogue challenged.

 

“No, I was agreeing with you,” Kitty defended.

 

Kurt turned to Hank, who had been suspiciously quiet through the whole conversation. “What do you think?”

 

All eyes turned on Hank. “Isn’t it obvious?” he replied, “Scott has a crush on Emma.”

 

\---

 

It wasn’t the ideal date, but as long as he was spending time with Emma, Scott would be content.

 

Or at least, that had been what he thought before he found himself walking around the mall, arms full of heavy department store bags, trailing behind the girl of his dreams as she talked on about stuff he mostly didn’t understand, about brands he couldn’t afford and people he had never met.

 

“She said she bought it at a thrift store, can you imagine that?” Emma laughed, and Scott laughed along, figuring that the story was supposed to be funny and trying not to think about how most of the clothes he owned had come from a thrift store.

 

Being friends with a telepath could be hard. Being head over heels for said telepath was even harder. He wondered if she was respectfully staying out of his mind all the time or just pretended not to know because she didn’t like him. Or maybe she wanted him to say something of his own will. There were a lot of possibilities.

 

“You’ve been so quiet all day, is something wrong?”

 

Scott snapped back into the present and smiled. “I’m fine,” he replied a little too hastily.

 

Emma frowned in disbelief. “You know, I stay out of your head because I trust you,” she said softly. “If you have anything you want to tell me, you should feel free to.”

 

“Oh, I do,” Scott replied, “Feel free, I mean. To talk to you. Not…” He sighed. “To be honest, I haven’t understood half of the things you’ve been talking about.”

 

Emma sighed. “Sorry. I suppose I have a tendency to rant…”

 

“It’s okay,” Scott assured her. “It’s just… That’s why I haven’t said anything.”

 

Emma hummed in understanding. “We could talk about something else,” she suggested, then seemed to get distracted. “Oh! This is the store I was looking for! Come on.”

 

Scott smiled and held back a laugh as he followed Emma into a large, expensive-looking store.

 

She spent the next hour or two (Scott didn’t even want to keep track of how long they were in there) picking out dresses. She talked about what features were brought out by what colors (although, to Scott, every color was pretty much just a different shade of red) , or how the different cuts accentuated different curves, and all manner of fashion things Scott hadn’t even realized could exist. He would have liked to pretend he had blocked it all out as noise, but he ended up learning a lot about how much thought and work girls put into looking nice.

 

Eventually, Emma had settled for three dresses she liked. She dragged Scott to the dressing room so she could try them on.

 

He hadn't expected the fashion show.

 

She walked out in the first dress and Scott was a bit confused for a moment. But when she twirled and gave a prompting, “Well?” he called to mind everything she had just taught him about dresses.

 

“It makes your butt look big,” he blurted out, instantly regretting his words. It didn’t take a genius to know that those words should never _ever_ be said to a girl, by a guy… Ever. Especially not if he liked said girl.

 

Emma pouted and angled her head to look at her own ass. “Damn, I liked this one,” she muttered. She turned back to Scott and shrugged before walking back into the dressing room.

 

Scott internally sighed in relief, grateful that Emma hadn’t chewed off his head or broken down crying or whatever it was women did when you told them they had big butts. He didn’t think anyone ever lived to tell that tale before.

 

Emma returned a moment later in the second dress, which hugged her curves and showed skin and made Scott think thoughts that he prayed she wouldn’t hear. He nodded after Emma’s little turn, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He crossed his legs and called to mind unappealing images in the hopes that he could deter his own thoughts. “I like it,” he said, hoping he sounded casual, “You sure it’s school appropriate, though?”

 

Emma shrugged. “It’s a dance, they’re not going to be enforcing dress-code. Besides,” she turned to walk back, talking to Scott over her shoulder. “Seniors get to dress however we want.”

 

Scott felt belittled in the way he did whenever he thought about Emma being a senior. Or Hank being a senior. Or really any of his senior friends. He had a few.

 

Not that being a junior was much different from being a senior, and for the first two years of high school, it hadn’t seemed to matter. But now his older friends would be graduating, leaving him behind like Logan had left them. Then, next year, he would be graduating, and leaving his younger friends. It was weird having friends in so many different grades.

 

Emma came out again, distracting him from his thoughts. It took all of Scott’s willpower to keep his jaw from falling open.

 

Emma always looked good, that was true. She could make a garbage bag look like tailored Prada if she wore it. But this was a whole new level of beautiful that Scott could barely even comprehend. The dress hugged her in all the right places, then flowed off of her perfect hips and just barely swept against the floor (a problem which she wouldn’t have once she was in heels.) The lines, the bits of silver, it all fell in the right places, and somehow managed to make her eyes seem brighter.

 

“Y- it’s beautiful,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too breathless. _She looks like a goddess. I think I’m in love._

 

Emma’s cheeks turned a pretty pink color. No fair, who gets to look pretty when they blush? “Thank you,” she muttered. “I want to wear it to Prom,” she explained, looking down at the dress. “But… No one’s asked me yet.” She looked at him out of the top of her eyes and smiled coyly.

 

Scott felt an excited kind of panic. Was Emma saying she wanted to go with Scott? Was he imagining that to fulfill his own fantasies? _Had she really just batted her beautiful eyes at him?_

 

 _Play it cool, Summers._ Scott raised an eyebrow, attempting to appear nonchalant. He smirked, and the smirk threatened to burst into a full-blown ridiculous grin, if not for the fear that he was mistaken making him so nervous he wanted to puke.

 

The resulting expression was a little wobbly, but hopefully not too dorky.

 

“Well.” He shrugged. “I also don’t have a date.” _Smooth. Idiot._ “Would you like to go with me?” _Better._ “I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date.” _Stop talking now._ “We could just, like, go as friends, if you want.” _I seriously need to shut up now._ “Y’know, if neither of us gets asked out by then.” _What am I doing?!_ “I-f you want.” _Kill me._

 

Emma smiled. “Yeah, sure, I’d love to go with you,” she replied. She opened her mouth to say something else and, unless Scott was imagining things, her friendly smile wavered into a mischievous smirk. “You know, as long as no one else asks before then.”

 

 _Fuck! I was so close, I shouldn’t-- I should have just stopped talking!_ Scott wanted to slam his face against a wall. Repeatedly.

 

When he got back to the mansion, Scott headed straight for his room, pointedly ignoring the weird looks everybody was giving him, and collapsed face-first into his bed. He was taking Emma to the prom! As a friend! If nobody better asked first!

 

_How very fucking exciting._

 

Saturday came quickly enough. Other students at the mansion were still giving Scott those weird, evaluating looks, but he tried to ignore them. He had bigger fish to fry. Luckily, the nearer Prom drew, the more people seemed occupied with beautifying themselves and chatting excitedly to each other. Scott tried to bypass the rest of the students on his way to find Emma, but he was stopped by Logan’s hand on his arm. He, Hank, Rogue, and Kurt, all needing his attention as though he was the only one who could settle and argument.

 

“So,” Kurt said with completely forced nonchalance. “Scott. Who are you taking?”

 

Scott didn’t really know how to answer that. It depended on if anyone else had wooed Emma within the past two days. They all looked at him expectantly and he frowned. “What’s it to you?” he snapped.

 

Rogue pouted at his response. Kurt and Logan shared a mischievous look. Hank narrowed his eyes.

 

Scott tore his arm out of Logan’s grasp. “What is it with everyone lately? Why are you all staring at me like I hold the secrets to the universe?”

 

“What?! What are you talking about?” Kurt laughed. He was a terrible liar. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. I certainly haven’t been staring.”

 

Scott sighed exasperatedly. “I changed my mind, don’t tell me. I have to go.” He turned and hurried down the hall before any of them could stop him. He needed to find Emma.

 

He saw her before she saw him. Her and Jean appeared around a corner and turned to walk the opposite direction from where he was standing. He moved to catch up with them. “Hey,” he said, interrupting Emma mid-laugh. She turned to him, a grin still plastered to her face from whatever Jean had said.

 

Now, Scott normally wasn’t a fan of makeup, he thought it made people look weird, but Emma somehow knew how to make literally anything she did make her look even more beautiful. Even undoing something she had already did. She could probably roll in mud and come out looking like she had done it on purpose. Scott figured it was probably a sin for her to look as good as she did, and with hours of preparation, she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a manufactured way that made it look like each strand had been a personal blessing from God. Her makeup was carefully applied to bring out all of the things about her face that were already wonderful. Even though all he saw were different shades of red, she was still drop dead gorgeous. Added to the laugh and the gleam in her eyes, she became the kind of blinding beauty that surpassed any level of imagination.

 

Basically, Scott’s train of thought had skipped the tracks and exploded.

 

“Yes?” Emma said, looking expectant. Scott pulled himself out of his daze, and Jean giggled.

 

“See you later, Emma,” Jean said, before disappearing.

 

“See you!” Emma called after her, before returning her gaze to Scott. Scott suddenly became very self-conscious. Did his suit fit right? Was his tie on straight? How was his hair? His breath was okay, right? He felt like a hobo standing before a goddess, and he simultaneously wanted to propose and run away. “What’s up?” Emma asked.

 

“I, uh,” Scott composed himself and cleared his throat. “Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?”

 

Emma frowned, an adorable pout replacing her stunning smile. “Well, one guy did,” she replied. “But… I dunno…” Scott tried to push down any jealousy. He had known this was gonna happen. How could it not? Emma was not only the most gorgeous girl in school-- no, in the world, but she was unbelievably sweet, and sassy, and fun, and she had the kind of take-no-prisoners attitude that could make an army fall to their knees in fear. Plus, her skin could turn into diamond. How cool is that? “I mean, I really like this guy,” she continued, “And I’m pretty sure he likes me, too, but he only invited me as a friend.”

 

 _How dare--?!_ “Wait, what?” The urge to slam his face into a wall returned as Emma’s pout transformed into a trouble-making smile. “Y- wait, you like me?”

 

“That’s what I said,” Emma replied.

 

Scott felt like his chest was going to explode from happiness. “Well, in that case,” he said with a triumphant grin, as he extended his hand to Emma. “Would you go to Prom with me?”

 

Emma grinned and took his hand, entwining their fingers. “I would love to.”

 

\---

 

Emma couldn’t decide if she was ever going to tell Scott about his projection problem. She kind of liked the terrible poetry of his mind, especially when it was all about her. Of course she usually prefered a little mystery, but hearing Scott refer to her as a goddess and the most beautiful woman in the universe made her feel good. Plus, his fumblings were absolutely adorable.

 

All night she could feel Scott’s thoughts, his conflicting desperation to get closer to her and need to respect her boundaries. It was a nice feeling, even if a little bit stressful. She wanted to enjoy herself, and she wanted Scott to be able to enjoy himself without worrying that he was going to ruin the whole thing.

 

Apparently, he still didn’t get the whole _I like you_ thing.

 

The absolute panic that spiked off of him when the slow song started to play was too much.

 

Emma placed her hand on Scott’s cheek, and did her best to meet his eyes through his sunglasses. She smiled at him, and could feel him trying to calm himself down. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and he placed both of his on her hips. “Hey,” she said softly, swaying in time with the song.

 

“Hey,” Scott replied, sounding surprisingly calm for a guy who was thinking, _Fuck, shit, I’m gonna ruin everything, it’s all gonna be over, play it cool, man, don’t fuck this-- where do I put my hands? Oh God, she’s gonna think I’m a fucking idiot. I am one. Chill. I got this. I don’t have this, oh my God._

 

“You think very loud,” Emma whispered.

 

Dread washed off of Scott so loud Emma figured even the non-telepaths in the room could feel it. _How much does she know?_ A thousand memories came to the front of Scott’s mind, many of which were fantasies of both the cheesy romantic and the very dirty kind. It was enough to make Emma blush.

 

“Well, everything, now,” Emma replied, a bit shocked at just how much Scott simply thought about her. Scott’s face was pale. Emma laughed softly, leaning her forehead against his as her hand trailed down from his face to settle on his shoulder. “You’re lucky I think obsession is cute,” she said softly. “And that I thrive in the spotlight.”

 

Scott seemed lost for words. He was both excited and embarrassed about the conversation.

 

Emma hummed and stepped closer to Scott, wrapping her arms further over his shoulders and placing their bodies in ridiculously close proximity. “You can relax, you know,” she assured him. “I really do like you. A lot. I’m having fun.”

 

“Not a bad first date then?” Scott joked. He seemed to suddenly worry that a) his breath smelled bad and b) this didn’t count as a ‘date’. Emma honestly had no idea what would make Prom not count.

 

She figured she knew how to address all three problems without a single word, and she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, decidedly blocking out his panicky, nervous thoughts. It lasted longer than Emma had thought a normal kiss would, as they closed the distance between their bodies, and she slid her hand onto the back of his head, and he wrapped his arms around her back. After a few long seconds, Emma lowered her mental shields as she felt Scott’s body relax comfortably against hers.

 

_I’m in love with her._

Those words should have cause her to panic, to pull away, to cry, “I’m not ready for this!” but instead, to Emma’s own surprise, they drove her to feel more deeply attached to Scott. She pressed harder against the kiss and parted her lips. _Keep up the cheesy thoughts and the amazing kissing, and I might say the same thing._ she projected into Scott’s mind.

 

\---

 

“I believe you all owe me five dollars,” Hank said, from where he stood at the edge of the group.

 

Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Logan, and Jean all turned to glare at him.

 

“A guy shouldn’t be able to go from zero to sixty like that in two days,” Kurt muttered, fishing the money out of his pocket and handing it to Hank.

 

“You’re just jealous because you’ve never kissed a girl,” Kitty retorted as she opened her purse and gave Hank the money she had lost to him.

 

Kurt gave her a sad little glare. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Logan growled at Hank as he handed him the money, looking more like he was going to stab the guy than pay him.

 

Jean laughed at his side. “I never put money against you, Hank,” she pointed out. “I put money against Logan.”

 

“After I went shopping with you and everything,” Logan muttered bitterly.

 

Rogue handed Hank a five dollar bill. “Look at us,” she muttered bitterly, “Standing around betting on another couple instead of dancing. This is pathetic.”

 

There was a short, awkward silence, before Kitty announced, “Well, let’s get out there, then!” She grabbed Kurt’s hand and Kurt didn’t seem sure whether he was confused, excited, or relieved. She dragged him out to the dancefloor as the slow song ended, the rest laughed and followed.

 

Except Logan, he followed grumbling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aida gave me the original prompt (Emma and Scott go shopping together,) the rest I managed to come up with on my own like a big girl. The Kitty x Kurt thing was a last minute decision.  
> This was also my first time writing Emma or Scott, so let me know what you thought! (Just be gentle.)


End file.
